Code coverage tools and test coverage tools may be used to determine what source code of a software product or application is being executed and if the executed source code is being properly and thoroughly tested. Developers may generate test cases to test whether a software product or application is functioning as it should and whether all of the features of the software product or application are also functioning as expected.